Jealousy
by Bunny1
Summary: What happens when Lucy and Cole get dragged into Denise and Drew's argument? Oneshot; complete.


Denise was crankier than even usual that morning, so Elliott and Turk appointed themselves committee to go and see what was up.

"What's wrong, girl-bro?" Turk asked.

"None of your business!" Denise growled.

"She's got relationship problems; it's obvious." Elliott said knowingly.

_"Geez, I hate when she gets that 'knowing' tone, when she really doesn't know much of anything..."_ Denise thought to herself. "You don't know anything." she said out loud.

"Reeeaaallly?" Elliott dragged out purposely. "What's going on with you and Drew, then?"

"Oh, you mean the slut?" Denise snapped.

"I'm out." Turk said, walking off, but Elliott grabbed him by the collar.

"What'd he do? Did he... _cheat on you_?" she asked, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"No... he's being all girly 'cause I told him I don't care if he scopes out other women, or goes to a strip bar, or has a drink with one. It's no huge deal."

"You are the best girlfriend _ever_!" The Todd said in awe, stopping his walk-by.

"Go away, Todd!" Elliott shrilled. "You're not helpful! What did Drew say to this?" she asked Denise in a more calm tone.

Denise shrugged. "Said, 'you would too care'; accused me of setting him up at first, and then said I'd totally get jealous. I told him I don't _get_ jealous, I just don't. And, he's been muttering about it all damn morning. It's annoying, so I made him go away to Dr. Cox's rounds."

Elliott raised her eyebrows and looked at Turk.

"Dude... he _wants_ you to be jealous." Turk said.

"Pfft. _Why_?"

"Because it's _hot_!" Turk revealed. "When my woman gets all territorial... _damn_..."

"Ew."

"Anyway, it's more than just hot, it shows you care."

"I don't want to play stupid games. Maybe I _don't_ care! I don't _do_ the touchy-feely bit."

"Denise... if you want to keep a boyfriend, you have to actually _care_. You can't make yourself care, though; you either do or you don't." Elliott said.

Denise made a face at her. "Okay, Turk, we have to go supervise cadaver cutting."

Turk nodded and they went down to the morgue. When they got there, Maya, Cole, Lucy and Drew were standing, waiting.

"Do I need to get a starting gun? Get at it!" Denise said irritably.

Turk rolled his eyes. "You're up, Lucy."

Lucy nodded, taking a deep breath and made her incision, pinning the chest cavity open with the speculum. She looked up, obviously pleased with herself. "My hand didn't shake that time!" she chirped.

"Nice job, Boo." Cole nodded to her.

Drew, however, was staring at Denise. "Yeah, nice job, Bennett." he said, smacking Lucy _hard_ on the butt.

"Ow! Hey!" she said, batting his hands off.

Cole, from his spot, stood, frowning, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, that's cute, idiot." Denise said to Drew, though her cheek was twitching. "_Still_ don't care."

"Oh, really?" Drew demanded, smirking at her. "I think it bugs you."

"Pfft." Denise scoffed.

"Really?" he goaded. "So, it wouldn't bother you if I did this?" he asked, putting an arm around Lucy's waist.

Lucy spoke up timidly, feeling like a ball of yarn caught between two tigers. "Um, nobody asked _me_ if it---"

"That's right; stay out of it." Drew said to her.

Lucy meekly shut her mouth, biting her lower lip.

Denise narrowed her eyes at him. "You really think you're going to keep going with this? Cause I don't think you want to."

Without thinking twice about it, Drew's hand rose up and grabbed Lucy's left breast. But, before even Lucy could get a word out, or move from the shock, Drew was tackled to the ground by an irate Cole, and the two began tussling on the floor. Denise rolled her eyes, and looked at Turk, conveying a telepathic type message for him to help her break it up. She grabbed Drew by the ear, who stopped struggling once Cole was pulled off by Turk, who had him in a half-Nelson to keep him from lunging again, because he was still trying.

"Okay, I may have gone overboard..." Drew said, looking at Denise, who was twisting his earlobe.

"Overboard my ass! Lu's mine! I love her!"

Struggling and angry, Cole barely realized the words that were coming out of his mouth, but Lucy's eyes widened and her face softened. "You do?"

But, Cole didn't hear her, still trying to get at Drew. "Touch her again, see what happens!"

Lucy moved in front of him, waving Dr. Turk off, and threw herself at him, kissing him, which Cole eagerly reciprocated. "You love me?" she whispered, kissing his jawline.

"L-love? I said that?"

"You did... and you didn't even realize it--- too late to take it back... you _do_ love me..." she said, kissing his earlobe, and his hand tightened on her back, his knees starting to go.

"Damn... you know I like when you do that..."

"I love you, too." she whispered, and, his grip still on her waist, he began tugging her towards one of the empty beds, trying to pull the curtain closed.

"Ew, class, we're all still here. _No_." Turk said, stopping him, and waving them apart.

But, Lucy still slipped her hand into Cole's as they walked back.

Denise grabbed his hand, and then bent his wrist back till he went to his knees. "I don't like that." she said calmly. "Ya gonna do it again?"

Drew shook his head. "N-no, no I don't think so..." he nodded.

"Good. Because I have access to scalpels. Remember that."

But, Drew was grinning at her.

"Stop it..." she groaned, walking out of the room, but he followed her anyway, and Turk could hear their fading voices, "You _so_ were jealous..."


End file.
